


Adventures In Babysitting

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel vs. a 6 year old, Fluff, Humour, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are stuck babysitting Elizabeth and Soma’s spoiled offspring. Ciel isn’t exactly pleased with the situation, Rayne wants ice cream damn it, and Sebastian just wants to go home and spend his Saturday alone with his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I came up with one night after a long day of NaNo-ing. I wrote it little by little over a few days (because there's just so much to write with NaNo and I'm already behind because of this cold). So I hope you can enjoy my therapeutic fanfic relief as much as I did. 
> 
> I chose Soma as Elizabeth's husband because the thought of those two raising a child together is just too hilarious for me. But for what it's worth, I'm sure that if they actually did have a child together, it would be a lot better behaved than the brat you're about to read. Sorry, you two.
> 
> And no, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and this fic is just for fun.

Sebastian had known this was a bad idea from the first moment Elizabeth and Soma had shown up unexpectedly at their door with the six-year-old demon in tow.

Judging by the exasperated look on his lover's face, so had Ciel. Still, when the duo had begged, of course, Ciel simply couldn’t say no. Sebastian, however, had been more than willing to slam to door in their faces—honestly, didn’t Soma have a best friend for these sorts of things? And Sebastian knew for a fact Edward would be more than willing to take the ‘little angel’ anytime they needed.

He had known from the start, but Ciel couldn’t resist their begging faces no matter how prideful he acted and in turn, Sebastian couldn’t resist Ciel.

So here he was, in the middle of the sidewalk on a Saturday afternoon watching a face-off between a twenty-year-old and a six-year-old when by all rights he should be still lazed around in bed with a very naked Ciel.

“I want ice cream,” Rayne demanded, little hands perched on her hips, pretty pink dress and golden brown curls now offset by the demanding stubbornness of her expression.

Ciel simply raised a brow and crossed his arms. “And I want to cake alone with Sebastian but it doesn’t look as if I’m getting that anytime soon either.”

Rayne didn’t budge, bottom lip pouting out. “Daddy _always_ gets me ice cream when we pass this shop.”

Sebastian resisted the urge to curse, instead rubbing at his temples to ward off an oncoming headache.

Figures those who would manage to raise a spoilt brat. Did this child even know the meaning of the word ‘no’? From previous experience, he already knew the answer: no.

“I am not your _daddy_.”

Rayne dropped the pout and her arms. “I’ll scream,” she threatened, opening her mouth wide to reinforce the warning.

Ciel rolled his eyes, nonplussed. “Then I’ll scream louder. Just imagine how embarrassing that would be.” He stared down at her in challenge, daring her to carry forth her threat.

Sebastian winced. _He’d do it, too._

Stepping forward, Sebastian scooped up the struggling six-year-old, hand over her mouth to muffle the scream she attempted to let loose. A passing woman looked over with concern and Sebastian smiled back pleasantly.

_Please don’t call the police._

Ciel shot him a grateful look. “Remind me why we can’t just lock her in the room Elizabeth _insisted_ we set up for her again? It’ll only be one night and I already promised to feed her.”

“Because she’s not a pet, she’s a child and more importantly, Elizabeth would kill you and Soma would bring you back just for her to kill you all over again."

 _And they’d probably cry and I’ll be the one who has to calm them down,_ he added silently. _Not to mention how loudly this child can scream._ Sebastian winced—even her muffled screams were piercing.

Ciel harrumphed and spun on his heel. “Let’s just get this over with. I can’t believe Elizabeth is making me do this.”

Neither could Sebastian, honestly.

Sebastian carried the struggling child all the way to the dress shop Ciel’s cousin had directed them to.

_Little Lace Ladies._

The sign alone—pink and white and lace and _flowers_ —was enough to send shivers down the twenty-five-year-olds spine.

Rayne stopped struggling as soon as the shop came into view, of course. She knew what they were here for—ice cream was a trivial matter now.

The bell tittered as they entered the shop and Sebastian put the girl down with relief now that she was no longer threatening to make a scene—or worse, take off on them.

If there was one thing worse than keeping Rayne locked up in a room all night it would be actually allowing her to go off on her own. She’d get _lost_.

 _God forbid she get lost,_ Sebastian thought, eyeing the little menace as she ran towards the already paling shop attendant.

“She knows what’s coming,” Ciel muttered to him as they both stood still by the door, eyeing the multitude of small colourful dresses hanging from every available inch inside the shop. “We’ll be lucky to get out of here alive.”

Sebastian placed a palm on the centre of his younger lovers back and inhaled deeply, pushing them both forward with a smile aimed towards the tense middle-aged woman attempting to ignore the child tugging at her clothing insistently.

“Where’s my dress?” the six-year-old demanded loudly, tired of being ignored.

Ciel stalked forward and pulled Rayne back by the back of her dress. The six-year-old protested loudly but couldn’t escape even Ciel’s grip.

“Hello ma’am,” Sebastian said politely, ignoring the scene Ciel and Rayne were once again making beside them. “We’re here on behalf of Elizabeth for Rayne’s dress. I’m Sebastian and that’s Ciel, Rayne uncle.”

Not Sebastian. Ciel. Ciel was the one related to the demon. Never Sebastian.

The shop attendant nodded. “Yes, of course. We’ve been expecting you for the final fitting. I’ll just go get the dress now.” She was rushing to the back as soon as she had finished her sentence.

Sebastian turned his attention to the arguing two.

“You won’t be getting anything if you don’t shut your mouth,” Ciel was threatening, crouching down to put his face right near Rayne’s.

The little girl was anything but intimidated. “I’ll tell my mummy you were being mean. She’ll put you in the naughty corner.”

Sebastian had to snicker at that mental imagine—Ciel Phantomhive being reduced to the naughty corner.

Ciel shot him a glare. “A little help?”

Sebastian shrugged. “She’s your niece, not mine.”

“Thanks,” he said with sarcasm and a last dirty look before he turned back the Rayne. “I’m not a six-year-old and I don’t live with your mother. You, however, can be punished at all times. Now unless you want to explain to your mother why we left this shop without your dress today I suggest you quietly go and change into it. If you don’t, I will follow through with my earlier threat and you will not leave the spare bedroom for the entirety of this visit.”

Rayne obviously didn’t understand many of the words Ciel had spoken but the meaning seemed to hit her very clearly. “I never get punished,” she defended herself, but even Sebastian could hear the wavering in the little girl's voice.

Sebastian almost sagged in relief. Perhaps this was about to get just a little easier.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “Really? Do I look like someone who doesn’t punish people?”

Even to Sebastian, the answer was a big NO. Ciel Phantomhive was a lot of revenge and attitude in a small body. It was what had drawn Sebastian to the boy in the first place—even back when he was still a teenager.

The shop attendant came out from the back rooms—notably slower and more reluctant—holding what could only be described as a giant laced and ribboned pink marshmallow.

“What in God’s name is that?” Ciel blurted, straightening up and staring at the dress with wide, terrified eyes.

“I think it’s a dress, Ciel. A wonderfully made one, at that.” He shot the younger male a significant look. “Let’s not go offending _too_ many people today.”

Rayne left Ciel for her dress without fuss, leading the way back to the changing rooms silently. The shop attendant followed like a woman walking a death march.

Sebastian was glad it was her and not him. He felt no pity.

“Well,” he sighed, placing his hands on Ciel’s shoulders, drawing him closer as they both watched the closed door of the dressing room with something akin to relief and trepidation. “That might just have gone well. Well done, my love.”

Ciel snorted. “I won’t relax until Elizabeth drags her away by that monstrosity she dares call clothing.”

Right on that note, there was a high-pitched scream from the dressing room—“I won’t wear it! I won’t! There's too many ribbons here! They should be here! I want to talk to mummy!”

Ciel audibly growled, body tensing like a spring coiled to bounce off the walls and made to stalk forward to the dressing room—and while it would no doubt be another amusing battle Sebastian was just so done.

Pulling Ciel back, he locked him in place against his own body with arms crossing over the younger’s shoulder and chest. Sebastian sagged against Ciel and rested his chin on his lover’s head with another heavy sigh.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just edited this with Grammarly without reading through it because I have a cold and wah! Sorry guys. Hope there weren't too many boo-boo's.


End file.
